Never Missed until Gone
by Invader Zoya
Summary: Zim has never really appreciated GIR. But what happens when GIR goes missing? Things get even stranger when Gaz goes missing as well. Zim and Dib might just have to ignore their differences and *gulp* work together. No romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So yeah, this is my first fanfic. I like writing stories but often I get started and after the first two pages I either get stuck or get bored with the idea and leave it. But THIS time, I actually FINISHED! Anyway, first fanfic, don't flame, reviews would be nice. So, I don't really think this story counts as a ZaDR, I think its more of rivalry teamwork. But think of it as you like ^^**

**Ok, I'll shut up now. ONTO THE AMAZING ZIM STORY!**

Deep underground, below a rather abnormal house was a secret underground lab. And in this underground lab resided two beings.

"GIR! I thought I told you to stop playing with the main power source!" A small green alien shouted irritably. "Zim needs to concentrate to fix this jet pack!"

"But its FUN!" screamed GIR as he floated past. "I don't want you messing with the system GIR. Don't you remember what happened last time? You became the houses new brain." Zim shuddered. That had been HORRIBLE.

GIR paid no attention, floating past, blue crackling energy surrounding the tiny dysfunctional SIR unit, thick wires pouring from his head. "Wheeeeeeeee!"

Zim winced at GIR's screaming. What he needed was a way to keep GIR in line. He'd tried computer chips, but GIR would often take them out to make room for all sorts of DISGUSTING human foods like cupcakes and tacos. Just putting GIR in duty mode was out too because when he'd done that GIR had tried to kill him.

It sure is a good thing I'm so clever and resourceful, thought Zim. Much more so than GIR anyway.

Zim inserted the final screw. "I'm a genius!" he said triumphantly. "GIR, get down!" GIR paid the green alien no mind, whizzing past, screaming with mindless excitement.

"_GIR!" _Zim shouted again. "The Scary Monkey Show is on!" Zim said in a coaxing voice, knowing the mention of that infernal show should get his attention.

"Is it?" GIR immediately come down. "SCARY MONKEY SHOW!" he said enthusiastically, clutching his rubber piggy and running past Zim to the elevator that led from the lab to the toilet that was for some reason located in Zim's kitchen.

GIR ran to the couch and jumped on, switching on the TV. Zim got busy putting on his lenses and wig. It was almost time for Skool. Zim gave a little shudder. _Skool. _Such a horrible place of misery! And Zim's attempts at getting information for the Irken Invasion had been slow there. But soon he would find a good weakness. The he, Zim, future ruler of this FILTHY mud ball would rise and reign terror on all the pitiful worm baby humans. And Dib-stink would be his servant- no better yet, a little lab rat, there to be tortured and experimented on whenever Zim wanted!

Zim gave a little maniacal cackle. He fiddled with the left lens a bit then picked up his Skool bag. "GIR!" I am going to Skool. Just stay here and nothing will go wrong." As Zim banged the door shut, he briefly wondered why he kept GIR around. He always messed things up. Even during those rare and brief moments when GIR changed to duty mode and actually LISTENED to him, he would go back to his normal teal self and screw things up.

Zim himself didn't really know the answer to this question other than the fact that he knew he wouldn't give GIR away. Not for anything. It was an emotion Irkens were unfamiliar with. Perhaps affection.

* * *

GIR was soon bored. None of his favorite shows where on and he'd already made a mountain of tasty waffles. He jumped into the garbage can and descended to the secret lab where he again attached himself to the power supply. "YEEEEEHAA!" he screamed in delight as he zoomed around the lab, knocking over some expensive looking gadgetry.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. GIR's eyes immediately narrowed to a malevolent blood red. _Stop all intruders. _

The order was quickly forgotten as GIR's eyes switched back to their usual blue and he zipped up his green dog disguise and skipped to the door. "Coooming!" he cheerfully called and opened the door. Three tall beings stood at of the door. Their skin was blue and they had long necks and fingers.

GIR stared at them for a second. "Wanna waffle?" he asked, holding out one of his many plates of waffles. A bright flash of white light surrounded the odd looking house and then the place where GIR had been standing was empty. The blue beings were gone too. The waffles lay strewn on the floor.

**Oh dear! Poor GIR D=**

**And all those waffles. Now they're inedible. Anyway, onto chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More excitement in this chapter. What will Zim do now that GIR's been taken? Why DID those aliens take him anyway? O.o Read on!**

Chapter Two

Zim scrambled through his front door and spun around intending to slam the door shut in Dib-worms face. Instead, he slipped on a waffle and landed on his face, knocking off his wig.

"WHO DARES TO LAY A TRAP FOR ZIM?!" screeched Zim. Dib ran up and tackled Zim and they started wrestling in what seemed to be a pile of waffles. "You won't get away this time Zim!" Said Dib who currently had Zim in a headlock.

"Don't touch you're future all-powerful leader!" hissed Zim, running backwards and slamming Dib into a wall. Dib's hold slackened and Zim shoved him outside. "GNOMES!" he screamed. "Get him!"

Zim slammed the door to the sounds of a retreating Dib as the gnomes fired their lasers. "Woo." Said Zim. "That went _smoothly." _ Zim took off both eye lenses and stretched.

Zim lifted a foot and tugged off a thourghly-squished waffle. _GIR. _"GIR! Get over here and clean up all this MESS!" Zim frowned at the unusual silence. "GIR! Answer me!"

Zim stomped over to the kitchen and stepped into the toilet and went down to his lab. Ugh. GIR had gotten to the power source again. And he hadn't even bothered to put away the wires. And he'd knocked down the newly repaired jet pack! "GIR! Get over here NOW!" Zim was getting impatient. Where was he? It was weird for him to be so quiet.

"GIR!" Zim started looking under tables and behind all the wires. Was he playing that awful human child game _Hide and go seek? _

Half an hour later there was still no sign of the hyper robot. "I know!" Zim muttered. "The computer records everything, I can see where he went." Zim sat down and started tapping keys. "Computer! Show me the all of today's recordings involving my GIR unit."

The screen showed static for a few seconds then showed GIR sitting rapt in front of the TV, watching that god awful Scary Monkey Show. Then GIR moved onto the kitchen and started making batch after batch of waffles. Zim fast-forwarded through that and when he was fiddling with the power. Then the doorbell rang.

Zim stared confused for a moment. How had filthy earthazoids made their way onto HIS property? GIR skipped over to the door and opened it. Zim frowned. Tall blue aliens. Those slanted eyes, the long necks and fingers…

Zim groaned as the white flash filled the screen. _Yorkans_. Yorkans were enemies of the Irkens and openly opposed them. One of their main operations was capturing Invaders and killing them. They must have come for him and instead stupid little GIR had answered the door. They would interrogate him and lead them right to Zim.

"Computer! Restart the security sensors! Reboot, NOW!" Zim commanded, his voice maybe a little more shrill than usual. The Yorkans were formidable yes. But he was ZIM! They'd never take him alive!

Zim considered what to do next while the system rebooted. Something would have to be done. If he didn't get GIR back he and the Irken Empire were possibly doomed. GIR knew enough to give them sufficient information to launch an attack on the Irkens main base.

Zim started to pace. The Almighty Tallest would find out. Perhaps they already had sent a ship to strip him of his Invader status- maybe…"

Well speak of the devil. A button bleeped bright blue, indicating a rare incoming transmission from the Almighty Tallest. Crap! Zim composed himself as the Almighty Tallest came into view on the computer screen.

Red sighed, and munched on a bag of chips while Purple sucked away at a drink. "Zim," Red said, putting away his chips, sighing. "We're answering your request for a doom destroyer and we're telling you, THERE'S NO WAY THA-"

"NOTHINGS WRONG!" screamed Zim, assuming they called after learning about his rare blunder with the Yorkans. "EVERYTHNG IS PERFECTLY NORMAL AND THE PLAN IS PROCEDING PERFECTLY! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL AMAZING DUTIES!"

"Uh…" said Purple, clutching his ears, a donut half eaten in one hand. "There's really no need to shout-" "ITS ALL LIES!" screeched Zim. "ZIM MAKES NO MISTAKES!" "What mistake?" asked Red, who didn't really looked surprised at the news of Zim making a mistake.

"Eh?" Zim said, realizing they hadn't heard yet of the Yorkans arrival on Earth. "Uh, it is nothing my lords of extreme awesomeness." Zim bowed. "Bye!" Zim slammed his fist onto the end transmition button.

Sweat poured down his bald green head. If the Almighty Tallest found out about this, he would no longer be an invader and GIR… what did he care about GIR? The only good thing about this was that he was out of his hair. Not that he had hair.

Zim sighed. There was no choice but to save GIR before he spilled the beans. Knowing that insane robot he'd gleefully tell all Zim's secrets to the Yorkans with a laugh and clapping his hands.

Zim scowled and ran to the elevator. Just as he was coming out on the toilet, someone started pounding on the front door. "ZIM! OPEN THIS DOOR! LET ME IN!" Alarms blared and Zim heard a shriek. Served those Yorkans right. Zim grabbed his freeze ray and kicked the door open. "FREEZE SCUM!" He yelled, firing at the squirming thing on his front lawn.

"NOW I HAVE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS YORKAN WANNABEES, YOU, you…" Zim stuttered to a halt. It wasn't a Yorkan that was now in the middle of leaping for Zim. It was Dib. Stupid mud octopus. Zim scowled, he didn't have time for this! He set his setting on the freeze ray to unfreeze and zapped Dib. Usually he would have captured the brainless human and tested him in horrible ways but today he had a job to do.

"Now get out of here before Zim changes his mind and-" Dib leaped for him, shoving him into the side of Zim's house. "Give her back Zim! I know you took her, now give her back before I make you!" "You're garbling nonsense inferior human," sneered Zim, kicking Dib away. "I have no one, now go away."

"LIAR!" Dib yelled. " I know it was you Zim! She answered the door and there was a flash of light and she was gone! Give back Gaz!" Zim froze in the act of entering his house. "Someone took Gaz-human?" "Don't play dumb Zim, you're the only alien around here!"

Zim frowned. "Dib, you better get in here."

**MWAHAHAHA! Yes, Gazis gone too. Pretty uneven match, Gaz against a whole ship of aliens. Poor aliens. I hope she gives them hell. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Zim's on his way to rescue his little insane pal. But what happens when Dib wants to come along? Hint: nothing good that's what **

Chapter Three

Dib scowled at Zim as Zim prepared his Voot for take off. "So you're telling me that some other weird alien race has taken my sister and your robot hostage? To get to YOU?" "Yes, insolent earth boy. Obviously they've been observing me for sometime know and noticed that you seem to know if my operation here on your filthy planet. They were coming for you and Gaz human answered the door instead." Zim answered, his voice muffled because he was underneath his ship, making some last minute repairs.

"Oh, so now you're trying to pin this all on ME?!" Shrieked Dib. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying Dib worm." Sneered Zim. "If you had just left me alone your sister would be fine. Who knows what kind of experiments they are conducting on her right now?" Zim added this last part to spite Dib and it was working. Zim had never seen the earth child so worked up over something.

This confused Zim. Usually Dib and Gaz hated each other. How strange. Zim decided he would never understand such foreign and useless feelings these humans developed.

"The Yorkans ship will still be in Earths orbit as they are no doubt going to come back for me. I'll go up and rescue GIR. If you're a good little boy I might even bring your sister back." Zim said, starting to climb into his ship. "Stand clear worm."

"Wait!" Zim looked down to see Dib had grabbed his arm. " I thought I told you not to touch you're brilliant soon to be ruler!" snarled Zim. Dib ignored the comment. "I'm coming too Zim. She's my only family. I have to come!"

Zim squinted at him, his red eyes quizzical. Dib sounded desperate. "What is this "family" you speak of?" Dib tightened his grip. "You know, brothers, sister's, dads, moms. Family."

"Huh." Zim muttered. "On MY planet there's no need for a "family."" Zim looked at Dib, suddenly curious. "You have your father don't you? The strange one, which all your race seems to like." Dib scowled and looked a little hurt. "Him? Dr. Membranes never around. He's no father."

Zim shook his arm, dislodging Dib and throwing him back. "Well, you're not coming." Dib slammed into a wall shook his head blearily. Zim would have driven off without him without a second thought. The smelly human would slow him down. But…Zim squinted his ruby red eyes. What if he ran into trouble? Dib MIGHT be useful to have around. As a shield.

Zim sighed, scowled, and held out his hand. When Dib did nothing, Zim grew impatient. "Well, move it, or I WILL leave!" Dib looked up, surprise and triumph flickering across his face. He took Zim's three fingered hand and stood up. Zim tightened his grip and flung Dib painfully inside.

"Understand this is for practical purposes only Dib dirt." Sneered Zim as the ship flew into the atmosphere. "If I can rescue your sister then I suppose I will, but I'm not in charge of making sure she keeps up. That's YOUR job. This IS one thing we'll agree one. The Yorkans must be stopped."

"Uh…thanks, Zim." Muttered Dib. Zim hunched over the controls. " I SAID this was only for practicality. None of your "thanks" is required or desired! Do as I say, I'M in charge here."

As the ship flew out of earth's atmosphere, Zim sighed. This was going to interesting.

**Into space we go! Remember, I live off the feedback you guys give me -****noms a review-****. REVIEW! The Yorkans command you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay dokey, here's chapter four. Time for a RESCUE MISSION! Will Zim succeed in getting his pal back? What part will Dib play? When will I stop making these cheesy chapter introductions?!**

**READ ON MY COOKIES **

Chapter Four

Dib had seemed to forgotten he was in a small space with his archenemy on a rather serious mission and was staring out the window transfixed.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed, wonder in his voice. "So this is what space is like! I've seen pictures and stuff, but this is so cool! The earth looks so beautiful!" "More like a wet spinning ball of mud and filth." Growled Zim, who was in a bad mood. Dib ignored him.

The Yorkan ship loomed ahead, a large blue hunk of metal with blinking lights and a large communication transmitter on the top. "Listen up, Dib stink. I'm going to jam the nearby security cameras. Once we get beside, I'm going to make a hole in the side and dock there. You will follow me, do what I say, say what I say, and just…just don't do anything stupid." Zim commanded. Dib snorted. "You're one to talk."

"SILENCE FOOL!" shrieked Zim. "I am ZIM! I'm most certainly NOT stupid. Now get over here and get ready to go inside." Zim punched a code into the computer and sent out the signal. "The camera's will be on a 20 second loop until my say so. These idiot Yorkans won't know what hit them." Sneered Zim.

Zim pulled up alongside the humongous ship and typed in the command for the drill at the ships nose. Once through, Zim jumped out, eyes darting back and forth. "Right," whispered Dib, climbing down beside him. "Which way would they be?" "Ah, they would be this way…" Zim hesitated. "Or they could be that way…"

Dib slapped his forehead. "You mean you don't even know they're general location?!" "SILENCE!" shrieked Zim. "I'm thinking."

Footsteps echoed down the hall where they were standing. "No time for thinking Zim, in here!" Dib whispered, pointing to an air vent on the ceiling. Zim scowled. "How cliché." He muttered.

Zim put a hologram of the wall in front of the drill and shoved Dib out of the way. "Me first, for I am your supreme evil overlord, scum." Dib rolled his eyes and helped Zim up and then climbed after him by climbing onto the purple Irken ship.

They crouched inside the vent and held their breath as a group of five Yorkans walked past, guns at the ready and murmuring to each other. The duo stayed where they were for an extra minute.

"Woo." Said Zim, sounding smug. "That was _smooth_." Dib rolled his eyes. "It was MY idea to get in here. Now what?" "First you can scoot over and let me in front Dib." Said Zim, squeezing past Dib and purposely knocking his glasses to the ground.

Dib scowled and picked them up and then looked puzzled. Zim had called him by his name and not by some insult. He shrugged and crawled after the small green alien. Zim kept on peeking through holes, muttering, "There's got to be a map somewhere."

Dib looked at Zim. "You know, I never knew you were so attached to that robot." "Hmm?" Zim looked back. "I'm not "attached" to that stupid little SIR unit. I'm only saving him because if I don't he'll spill out all my secrets and then I'LL be here and destroyed. And as much as I know you'd love that, without me you can't save your sister. So ha."

Dib scowled. They continued to crawl through the dusty vent. Dib's knees were starting to hurt. He suddenly bumped into Zim as the alien stopped abruptly. "Aha! I'm a genius!" Zim said gleefully. He pointed to a map on the side of the wall down below, with a ship of the ship. "Perfect. The prisoner rooms should be two more right turns and a left."

Dib nodded and the pair set off again. Two rights and a left later, Zim peered into the Prisoner Ward. "I can't see if they're in here. Move aside worm, I'll remove the vent." Zim carefully removed it and then jumped down, looked back and forth. No guards here. The room was empty. Dib hang on for a second before letting go, crashing down beside Zim.

"Up fool!" hissed Zim. "Do you want to bring the enemy running?" Dib rubbed his arm and resisted the urge to punch Zim. It felt strange, working as a team. They stole into the next room of cells. Empty like the first. And so was the next one.

Dib was starting to feel discouraged. He hoped Gaz was ok. Sure, they didn't get along, but she was family. The only one who was ever there. Dib was aware of the unexpected loneness without her criticizing his "obsession" with Zim.

"Hurry up Human." Hissed Zim. "I found them, they're in this room." Zim pointed to two cells. One held a small robot with teal eyes that was happily singing the "Doom" song. The other to the right held a girl with purple hair and a skull necklace. She looked unfazed.

"Gaz!" Dib gasped and was about to run over to her cell, but Zim held him back. "Fool! There's an alarm. I need to shut it off or we're ALL in trouble." Dib scowled. The security pad to disable the alarm was half way up the wall, too high for either of them to reach. Zim used his spider legs to scuttle up the wall.

INVALID PASSWORD. The words flashed again and again as Zim tried random combinations. Dib rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what you're doing. Push over." Dib started climbing up onto Zim to get at the pad. "Hey!" Zim protested, outraged, but Dib had already hacked into the mini computer and had typed in the correct password.

Zim's mouth opened and closed, like a breached fish. Dib smirked. "It was a simple hack. Amazing how similar their technology is to Earths." Zim recovered and retracted his spider legs, knocking Dib aside. He marched over to GIR's cell. He knocked on the blue glass like material that closed of the cell. "GIR! Stop singing that infernal song and get over here!"

"Doom doom doom doom dooooooom!" sang GIR as he walked over to Zim. Dib ran over to Gaz's cage and started banging on hers. "Gaz! I'm…WE'RE here to save you." Gaz raised one eyebrow. "What took you so long? Those blue things didn't even pick up my game." Dib smiled. Good old Gaz.

"Zim, how do we get them out?" Zim walked over to the controls and inspected them. "Bit primitive, this won't take long." "Doom doom doom doom doomy doom doom!" sang GIR, squishing the stuffed pig.

Zim pressed a few buttons and the blue glass faded away like it had never been there. Dib grabbed Gaz's arm. He was about to hug her, but he decided he'd rather live. GIR finished the Doom song and skipped over to Zim. "Do you have my waffles? I'm hungry."

"Not now GIR. First we get out of here." Zim said. He sounded irritable but in actuality, he was relieved. "Now, GIR, did you tell the Yorkans anything?" GIR held up a finger and thought. "I told them I was hungry and wanted my waffles. I don't think they like waffles." GIR sounded extremely sad.

Gaz scowled and folded her arms. "Are we busting out of this freak show or what?" "Yes." said Zim. "Follow Zim, inferior beings of filth!" As Zim led the way out of the room, GIR skipped over to the controls. "Ooooh, shiny button-cakes!" He started pressing them at random. Unfortunately he pressed the transmission button and a Yorkan appeared on the screen. "Wait, you're not Agent Dax!" it said. "YAY!" screamed GIR.

Alarms blared and Zim smacked his forehead. Of course, GIR had once again ruined everything. "MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!" he yelled, breaking into a run.

**Yes. Long chapter is long. But the next chapters a chase scene! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Of course GIR completely screwed them up. Thats what he's there for! And to be cute and funny and annoy Zim -****hugs GIR****-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, pretty long chapter. Will they make it out? What is their secret weapon to survival? And Zim shall once again show his EXCELLENT non-existent planning skills! Ready everyone?**

Chapter Five

"MOVE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT BEHIND!" screamed Zim as he ran through the halls. GIR was running along beside him, hugging his stuffed piggy and Dib and Gaz were right behind them.

"This is the worst. Rescue. Ever." Muttered Gaz as they ran. "When we get back home, you're all DEAD."

As they ran around a corner, they ran into a patrol of Yorkans. "Get them!" yelled the one who seemed to be in command. Zim screamed "GIR! Destroy them!" before diving behind a box. "Okay dokey!" said GIR cheerily. Dib backed away a few steps, looking at the tall blue aliens coming towards them at speed. Gaz stood her ground.

"I just want to go home and play my game!" she growled and socked the first alien in the stomach. She looked back at Zim who was peeking out from behind the box. "You coward, don't you have a gun or something?" Zim shook his head. "I, the supreme, don't need such weapons to reduce scum like this to ashes!" One of the Yorkans fired at Zim's head and Zim gave a shrill shriek and dived back behind the box.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Dib, since you're still here, aim for the weak bit in the armor these freaks are wearing." Dib looked doubtful. Gaz dodged one of the Yorkans fires and punched another one. "It's just like Gameslave II." She muttered. "Only these aren't flying pigs."

GIR was waving at them. "HI!" Gaz scowled and snatched away GIR's rubber piggy. "NOOOO!" GIR yelled, starting to cry. "Not my piggy." "I'm not giving it back." Said Gaz, dodging another zap from the oncoming Yorkans.

GIR's eyes narrowed to slits and his eyes turned a dangerous red. "FETCH!" yelled Gaz, hurling the pig into the arms of a Yorkan. "What the-" that was all the unfortunate Yorkan was able to say before GIR fell upon him, punching the Yorkan ruthlessly without a trace of the bubbly personality he usually had. Gaz smirked.

The pig was knocked out of the Yorkans hand and GIR attacked the other Yorkans, punching until blood spurted from them. It was a rather terrifying sight. When all the Yorkans were on the ground, Gaz tossed the pig to GIR, who's eyes immediately changed to teal. "PIGGY!" he cried, hugging it and getting it covered in blood.

Dib and Zim stared, speechless. "Didn't know the little guy had it in him." Said Dib, in a voice mixed with awe and a bit of fear. Gaz started off again. "Are we going or not?" Zim shook himself. "Your Gaz-human's right Dib. GIR can't hold off an entire army."

The foursome started off again, already hearing the sounds of pursuit. "THIS WAY!" yelled Zim, turning a corner. He shut off the hologram hiding his ship and opened it. "Get in or I'm leaving you behind!"

Gaz stopped. Dib spun around. "Come on Gaz, they'll catch us!" He then noticed she had taken one of the guns that the Yorkans had. "Don't. Move." She said, aiming the gun right at Dib.

Dib looked at Gaz, a little frightened. When Gaz was mad, pain and suffering weren't far behind. "Gaz, what-?" "I SAID DON'T MOVE" she yelled, firing the gun and squarely hitting the Yorkan advancing on Dib in the face. "Come ON you two!" yelled Zim, who had already fired up the engines. Zim extended his hands, pulling them both into the ship.

Zim pulled back and circled around to face the ship. "Zim, what are you doing?" yelled Dib. "If we leave now they'll just come back for me. They might even destroy Earth while they're at it. Earths MINE to destroy!" Zim said. If I can aim just right, I'll knock out their communicators they can't send for help and…well, I'll figure out what next after that."

"And now we just turn around and OH MY FLORG THE YORKANS ARE HERE AREADY." Yelled Zim, blasting at a Yorkan battle ship. "AAAAAAAAAH these ships are strong!" screeched Zim as he fired, missing half the time.

"Shove over Zim." Said Gaz, kicking him out of the way. She grabbed the controls and with a couple of blasts reduced the Yorkan ship to floating scraps of metal. "What…how? It takes a trained invader to drive this advanced ship!" "Just tell me what I'm shooting, okay?" Gaz said, dodging incoming Yorkan battleships with ease.

Zim looked like he had just been forced to eat a plate full of cafeteria food. "Uh…the big shiny disk on top…better knock that off…" "Consider it done." Gaz said, flying closer to the ship.

"I want TACOOOOOOS!" screamed GIR. Gaz gritted her teeth. "Is there ANY way to shut him up?" "No, not really." Said Zim, who whacked GIR upside the head. Not that it did any good.

Gaz took aim and fired two shots. The first one missed but the second hit the disc, and it spun off into space. "Zim, you really didn't think this through, did you?" "What is Gaz human talking about? I am ZIM! All my plans are completely fool proof!" Zim said, laughing evilly.

Gaz just scowled. "First, your plans never work and even if Dib wasn't always chasing you around they STILL wouldn't work. Second, there's still an entire fleet of those blue things out there and just destroying the communication disc won't do much. You've really screwed up this time."

"Why didn't you say this BEFORE?" yelled Dib. "It amused me. Plus, I can fly this thing better than the rest of you can't so I could always leave you three and I'd escape." "But the Yorkans are closing in!" said Dib frantically as at least ten battle pods flew closer to the small cramped Irken ship.

**Oh my. GIR kinda scares me now o.O. That was kinda my reference to the "Bloody GIR" image that floats around. I always wondered how he got that way. For the sake of his piggy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINAL CHAPTER! Get ready for an AWESOME ending!**

Chapter Six

"ZIM HAS A PLAN!" Zim shouted, grabbing GIR. "GIR, obey me!" GIR just tilted his head and smiled. "I want you to get angry GIR. _Very_ angry." "Like the angry monkey?" asked GIR, hugging his stuffed pig. "Yes yes," said Zim. "Now do it!" "But being angry is no fuuun." Complained GIR.

"Oh for goodness sake." muttered Gaz, snatching away the stuffed piggy and starting to twist its head off. "MY PIGGY!" screamed GIR, going hysterical. "I'm going to create a world of misery GIR. Your little pig thing will lose its head, limbs and I will pull out all its stuffing."

GIR started to shake. "Piggyyyyyyyy!" His eyes turned red and Zim grabbed him from behind. "Excellent! Come GIR." Zim opened the top hatch of his space ship and climbed out, holding up GIR, who was now twisting in his grip and shouting nonsense.

"BEHOLD YOU STINKY YORKANS, MY SECRET WEAPON!" yelled Zim, waving the tiny robot. "He can tear you all apart in a couple of seconds! Stand down and I will let you live scum!" the battle pods hesitated, the Yorkans inside remembering what had happened to their injured comrades.

"Oh GIR." Said Zim in an evil sing song voice. "I think that that ship over there has your piggy." GIR squirmed harder, his eyes had already turned teal again, but the threat had done the trick. The battle pods hastily retreated.

Zim jumped back down into his spacecraft. "Nobody beats ZIM! I win!" Dib just rolled his eyes and Gaz maneuvered the ship towards Earth, eager to get back to her Gameslave II.

Gaz landed the ship behind Zim's weird house and jumped out. "That would make a really lame video game." She muttered. "Those Yorkans were cowards."

Zim jumped out next and brushed some invisible dust off himself. "Another brilliant plan perfectly executed!" Dib climbed down, followed by GIR, who ran into the house.

Night had fallen and Zim stretched. "Well, that was a big day. I'm going to go plot more evil plans. Be gone with you."

"Zim, wait." Dib shuffled his feet, awkwardly. "Uh, I just wanted to thank you or, you know, saving my sister." Zim narrowed his eyes. "I believe I told you no thanks was needed."

Dib shrugged. "We didn't make a bad team. At least you have SOME shred of decency in you." Zim huffed. "You weren't a half bad servant. Better than GIR anyway. You listened sometimes." The two archenemies stared at each other, not sure what to do next.

"WHO WANTS WAFFLES?!" screamed GIR, running out of the house carrying a huge plate of waffles he'd made earlier. Well, at least SOME things never change.

The End!

**Told you it was a good ending. Any good ending should have WAFFLES in it. Looks like Zim and Dib will now be going back to their usual arch enemy ways. Aw. –munchs waffle-**


End file.
